<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Haught Summer Day by peopleareicebergs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282046">A Haught Summer Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleareicebergs/pseuds/peopleareicebergs'>peopleareicebergs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Married Wayhaught, WynDolls was always endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleareicebergs/pseuds/peopleareicebergs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look what I found!" Alice said. "There was only one pair left! Can I get them?"</p><p>Nicole covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. </p><p>"Why don't you try them on, sweetie," Waverly said, barely managing to hold in her snort until Alice was in the fitting room and out of earshot.</p><p>"Pretty sure those boots are the same height as she is," Nicole said.</p><p>Waverly grinned and pulled out her phone. "This is going to be the most adorable picture. Wynonna doesn't take enough cute ones."</p><p>"Alice is always cute!"</p><p>"Oh, of course she is. You know what I mean! I love my sister but she does <em> not </em> have a good eye for these things. I mean, would it kill her to think about lighting?"</p><p>"<em>That's </em>what the revenants' mistake was," Nicole said. "They never forced her to be more aesthetic."</p><p>"Ha ha." Waverly scrolled through the photos she'd already taken today: Alice jumping around the splash pad, Alice sitting on Nicole's shoulders, Nicole silhouetted against the dawn-lit window…</p><p>"Hey," Nicole said, leaning over. Waverly quickly flicked the screen, but it was too late. "Was that me? This morning?" Waverly shrugged, smiling guiltily. "You should have woken me up! We could have…" She ran her fingers gently down Waverly's side, and Waverly's entire body shivered. "...had some fun before picking up Alice."</p><p>"Babe," Waverly said, removing Nicole's hand from her hip, where it had been threatening to dip even lower, "we're in the middle of the girls' section."</p><p>Nicole's lips were by her ear. "I know a girl's section I'd like to be in the middle of."</p><p>Alice chose that moment to reappear. "Look, look! They fit perfect!" She looked up from her boots to see both of her aunts doubled over with laughter. "Um, hello! Aunt Waverly! Aunt Nicole!"</p><p>"Sorry... sorry, sweetie," Waverly said, pulling herself together. "They're very… they're so… wow!"</p><p>"Alice," Nicole said, "I'm going to give it to you straight: you look badass."</p><p>"I knew it!" Alice cried. She pumped her fist and spun around - or rather, she spun halfway around and then promptly toppled over. "So I can get them, right?"</p><p>Waverly and Nicole glanced at each other, the same thought passing between them. Wynonna only had one rule for her daughter's clothing: it had to be the right size. "Just in case you suddenly have to chase down a demon," she'd say. "Gotta have clothes that fit right."</p><p>"You can blame me," Nicole said. "She still owes me from last week's poker game."</p><p>Waverly grinned and kissed her. "I knew I married you for a reason." She looked back down at Alice. "Yes, you can get them." Alice whooped and immediately pulled off the boots and sprinted toward the nearest cashier.</p><p>Waverly bent down and scooped up the shoes Alice had been wearing, long forgotten by their owner. "Aw," Nicole said as Waverly straightened back up. "I was enjoying the view."</p><p>Waverly smirked, grabbed Nicole's hand, and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans. Nicole wasted no time in giving her ass a squeeze. Waverly put her hand on the small of Nicole's back, then slid it into her wife's back pocket and returned the favor.</p><p>They strode off after Alice, hands remaining firmly in place.</p><p>"I really need to work on my dirty talk," Nicole said. "'Girl's section'?! I'm better than that."</p><p>"Hey, you had a lot of late nights this week!" They joined Alice in the checkout line. "That's why I didn't wake you up," Waverly said more quietly. "You needed your sleep."</p><p>Nicole sighed. "I guess I did. But you have needs too."</p><p><em> How</em>, Waverly thought, <em> does she always know just how to make me swoon? </em></p><p>She reached for Nicole's left hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger in turn and running her thumb over the golden band on Nicole's ring finger. "Sheriff Haught," she said, "you take care of me even better than you take care of this town. And that's saying something."</p><p>Nicole's cheeks turned a bit pink, but she held Waverly's gaze and smiled. "I love you, Waverly Earp."</p><p>"I love you, Nicole Haught."</p><p>The woman behind them in line cleared her throat. They looked around to see Alice already pushing her boots onto the counter by the register. </p><p>"Besides," Waverly said, pulling out her wallet, "the next time you're working late and I'm missing you in bed, I've got that photo to keep me company." She leaned in to whisper in Nicole's ear. "Me and my <em> girl's section</em>."</p><p>Alice glared at them as they giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly was so focused on making sure Alice didn't drop her overflowing cup of frozen yogurt (with no less than 13 different toppings) that she didn't notice Nicole stiffen beside her.</p><p>"Oh," a voice said. "Hey, Waverly."</p><p>Hoping her mental grimace wasn't showing, Waverly looked up to see Champ behind the register. "Hi, Champ. How much for these three?" She took the cup from Alice and placed it alongside her own on the scale. Nicole edged sideways, right up against her, and set hers down as well.</p><p>"Sheriff Haught," Champ said, looking down at the three cups of yogurt.</p><p>"Hardy," Nicole said, her lips curled into the slightest smirk. </p><p>"It's, uh, it's $7.25."</p><p>Waverly raised an eyebrow. "Alice has probably got six ounces of candy alone in there, and <em>this </em> one - " She slipped her arm around Nicole's waist. " - always loads up on fruit. Give us the <em> real </em>price, Champ."</p><p>"I… it's the, you know, the… cop discount!" Champ spluttered.</p><p>Alice, tired of waiting, grabbed her cup and a green spoon, sat down at a table by the window, and dug in.</p><p>Neither Waverly nor Nicole said a word. Champ blinked a few times. </p><p>"Come on, Waves," he said.</p><p>"Don't call me that."</p><p>"It's nostalgia! You know, 7/25? Our… anniversary? Just for old time's sake!"</p><p>"Oh for the love of…" Waverly leaned over to read the scale display. "Twenty-seven point two ounces, 55 cents an ounce, that's… $14.96." She grabbed three fives and slapped them down. "Keep the fudging change."</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't hit him," Nicole said as they made their way over to Alice's table.</p><p>"I still might."</p><p>Nicole found Waverly's free hand and squeezed. "That would be assault, sweetheart."</p><p>"Oh, what are you going to do, arrest me?"</p><p>"No," Nicole said, lowering her voice as her lips curled once again, "I can think of a much better use for handcuffs." She split off to grab some napkins before Waverly could manage a response.</p><p>"Aunt Waverly," Alice said as Waverly sat down, "are you cool?"</p><p>Waverly's first thought was that she was, in fact, quite hot. But that probably wasn't what Alice was referring to.</p><p>"Of course I am!" she said. "Why, do you think I'm <em> not </em> cool?"</p><p>"No, but Trevor says uncles are cool and aunts aren't. <em> His </em>uncles are an astronaut and a race car driver."</p><p>"Who's a race car driver?" Nicole asked as she joined them.</p><p>"Trevor's uncle. Are you cool, Aunt Nicole?"</p><p>"Wait, who's Trevor?" Nicole said.</p><p>"A boy in my class."</p><p>"And his uncle is a race car driver?"</p><p>"Mhm. His other uncle is an astronaut. He says uncles are cool and aunts aren't."</p><p>Waverly and Nicole shared a glance while Alice crunched on some toppings. Purgatory churned out its fair share of noteworthy people (or, you know, supernatural beings), but they'd never heard of an astronaut or a race car driver hailing from the Ghost River Triangle.</p><p>"Little shit," Waverly mouthed, and Nicole grinned.</p><p>"What do you think, Alice?" Nicole said. "<em>Am </em> I cool?"</p><p>Alice nodded, her mouth too full to speak. She took a gigantic gulp and said, "You help Mama beat up the demons."</p><p>"So there you go. Aunts <em> are </em>cool."</p><p>"And I'll beat up any little demon who says otherwise," Waverly said under her breath. Nicole covered Waverly's hand with hers, weaving their fingers together.</p><p>Alice looked thoughtful. "But what if uncles are <em> cooler </em> than aunts? I don't have any uncles. Maybe they're all astronauts and race car drivers."</p><p>"You almost had an uncle," Nicole said before she could stop herself. "And <em> he </em> works at a frozen yogurt shop." She turned to see Waverly looking at her incredulously.</p><p>"Why would you bring that up?" she said, her voice pitched high. "I was never going to marry that… that boy-man!"</p><p>"I guess a better example would be the time you were literally engaged to Perry."</p><p>Waverly threw up her hands. "When we were all under the spell of a demon, Nicole! And I seem to recall that even <em> then</em>, I chose you over him."</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Alice said.</p><p>"Nothing, sweetie," Nicole said, gazing tenderly at Waverly. "I just like hearing your aunt talk about choosing me."</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes but was powerless to stop her traitorous lips from grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"So how do I know for sure?" Alice said. "I don't want Trevor to be right."</p><p>"Of course not," said Waverly, leaning toward her niece. "Let's look at it this way. When your aunt Nicole and I have a kid, their aunt will be your Mama and their uncle will be your Daddy. So who's cooler - your Mama or your Daddy?"</p><p>"Mama," Alice said without hesitation. Her eyes widened. "But don't tell Daddy I said that."</p><p>Waverly saluted her. "Aye aye, captain." Alice, satisfied with her aunt's logic (and promise), went back to gobbling down frozen yogurt. Waverly took a spoonful from her own cup and…</p><p>Realized Nicole was frozen, staring at her. Staring at her with the softest eyes she'd ever seen.</p><p>Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. </p><p>"You said <em> when</em>," Nicole said.</p><p>"When what?"</p><p>"<em>When </em>we have a kid."</p><p>Waverly swallowed. "Well, yeah. I mean, is that not -- "</p><p>"Yes." Nicole's whole face shone. "Yes. Absolutely. Yes."</p><p>"Wait, you mean… I didn't mean, like, <em> now </em>, I… it's okay if you… I mean we haven't really…"</p><p>"Waves," Nicole said, cupping Waverly's face in her hands, "I'm good if you are. <em> Whenever </em> you are."</p><p>There was no other choice: Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole, kissed her deep and long and wide-open-hearted.</p><p>"Um," said Alice, "you guys know your frozen yogurt is melting, right?"</p><p>"So am I, Alice," Waverly said, hoping Alice wouldn't repeat that to her mother (who would never let Waverly live it down). "So am I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By three o'clock, Alice was visibly fading. The day's excitement and a sugar crash combined to make one seriously tired kid.</p><p>But they weren't allowed back at the homestead until six. Wynonna forbade it. "If you get within a hundred feet of this house before then," she'd said, "Alice is going to hear things I am <em> so </em> not ready to explain to her."</p><p>Then she'd pointed a thumb over her shoulder and stage-whispered, "And I don't mean from me."</p><p>Dolls hadn't even looked up from the folder he was examining. "Not how I remember it, Earp."</p><p>Wynonna had scoffed. "How do you even remember? It's been at <em> least </em> ten years."</p><p>More like three weeks, according to when Waverly and Nicole had last taken Alice for the day - but three weeks without Nicole's hands all over her, three weeks without their bodies pressed against one another, three weeks without surrendering every ounce of inhibition and being <em> taken</em>…</p><p>Well, Waverly figured that would probably feel like ten years too. </p><p>Nicole cleared her throat. Waverly blinked and realized she was staring right between her wife's thighs.</p><p>"Sorry, uh, what was the question?"</p><p>"Where should we go next?" Nicole repeated, smirking.</p><p>"Our place? No, the paint, I forgot." They were halfway through repainting, and the only room not covered in paint-splattered dropcloth was their bedroom, which… had things in it that weren't for kids. "Library?"</p><p>"Closed on Sundays."</p><p>"So ridiculous! People still read on Sundays!"</p><p>"I want to go hoooome," Alice whined, rubbing her eyes. If they didn't figure something out soon, she was on her way to a meltdown.</p><p>"How about a movie?" Nicole suggested.</p><p>"I want to see Minions!" Alice added.</p><p>Waverly sighed. "Wynonna <em> hates </em> those movies."</p><p>Nicole grinned. "Calls them 'Satan's Minions,' doesn't she? To be honest, I'd love to spend time with some minions of Satan who aren't trying to kill us."</p><p>"<em>Wynonna </em> is going to kill us. Impractical footwear, gobs of sugar, and now Minions? God, we're going to be the <em> worst </em> parents."</p><p>Nicole stepped closer and squeezed her hand. "We're going to be <em> amazing </em> parents, Waves. Right now we're just the cool aunts, remember?" Waverly sighed again. "Besides," Nicole continued, lowering her voice, "it'll be nice and dark in the theater. Alice'll be asleep within twenty minutes. And that gives you and me some <em> quality time</em>."</p><p>Waverly inhaled sharply. She breathed out a little shakily, then turned to Alice and said, "Minions sounds perfect."</p><p>"Yayyyy!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down a few times - which sapped most of her remaining energy. "Carry me?" she asked her aunts, puppy dog eyes at maximum strength.</p><p>Waverly scooped her up and settled her into her arms. Alice sighed happily.</p><p>"See?" Nicole said. "<em>Amazing </em> parents."</p><p>---</p><p>By the time they reached the movie theater, Alice's head was buried in Waverly's shoulder, her nose nuzzled in her aunt's hair. Nicole got tickets and joined them in front of the concession stand.</p><p>"Can't believe we're paying movie theater prices just for a dark room," Waverly said.</p><p>"Hey, don't knock dark rooms," Nicole said. "This one might not have all the toys we'd like, but it'll do."</p><p>"Toys?" Alice lifted her head. "Where?"</p><p>"Aunt Nicole was just being silly, sweetie." She shook her head at Nicole. "Honestly, you're worse than my sister."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>"Can I get popcorn?" Alice asked.</p><p>"It's too close to dinnertime, hon," Nicole said.</p><p>Uh-oh. Tears were forming in Alice's eyes.</p><p>"Alice," Waverly said, "tell me a story about that woman over there." She set Alice down and pointed to a woman standing against the wall, typing on her phone. </p><p>"Ummm," said Alice, popcorn forgotten, "she flew here on an airplane."</p><p>"An airplane? When did she get here?"</p><p>"Today."</p><p>"Interesting. Why is she at the movies?"</p><p>"Because."</p><p>"She flew here just to see a movie?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>They were nearing the Minions theater now. "So what's she <em> really </em> doing here?" Nicole asked.</p><p>"It's a secret."</p><p>Waverly and Nicole shared a glance. "Can you tell us the secret?"</p><p>"Only if you <em> promise </em> not to tell <em> anyone</em>." Alice turned around and put her finger to her lips, glaring hard at her aunts. The two of them quickly followed suit, mimicking her with the most serious faces they could muster.</p><p>"Okay," Alice said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "She's a <em> spy</em>. She was sent here to spy on a werewolf, but she's secretly in <em> love </em>with the werewolf. They're going to get married tomorrow."</p><p>Alice walked down a row of seats and plopped down into the chair right in the center.</p><p>"Honestly, that's pretty on brand for Purgatory," Nicole said, settling into the seat on the other side of Waverly from Alice. </p><p>"Yeah, I totally believe it," Waverly said. "Thank you for the story, Alice."</p><p>"Shh, I want to watch the commercials."</p><p>Waverly grinned and rested her head on Nicole's shoulder, her fingers on her knee. "I want one just like that. Let's just take her."</p><p>"I know Wynonna loves you, but I'm not sure she'd be okay with kidnapping."</p><p>The lights dimmed. As expected, Alice's eyelids drooped further and further with each passing minute.</p><p>Waverly began to move her hand back and forth, caressing her love's thigh. With each repetition, she drew closer and closer to Nicole's crotch.</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to make one of our own," she whispered.</p><p>Nicole moaned softly. Alice was now asleep, but there were a few other people in the theater, two rows in front of them. Far enough away to do this, but just barely.</p><p>"I'm… not sure… you understand… how babies… are made…" Nicole breathed, gritting her teeth to keep more desperate sounds from coming out. She reached down and fiddled with her belt buckle. "Why did I wear this today?"</p><p>"Because it's super hot and you know it."</p><p>Nicole grinned, biting her lip as the buckle came undone and the button followed right behind and Waverly's fingertips dipped inside.</p><p>Sitting side by side, wearing a publicly appropriate amount of clothing, was hardly the most effective way to do this. But after a few minutes of teasing and pressing and sliding in and out, Nicole was gripping the armrest so tight Waverly could see the white of her knuckles even in the dark. And then Nicole reached up Waverly's dress and felt how wet she was, and - well, it was lucky the movie was decently loud at that particular moment.</p><p>---</p><p>"I can't believe I missed it!" Alice said. "I really wanted to see it!"</p><p>"I know, Alice, I'm sorry," Waverly said, feeling light as air as they walked out into the sunshine.</p><p>"Did <em> you </em> like it? Wasn't it awesome?"</p><p>They were silent for a moment, heading for their car and trying to remember anything at all about the movie.</p><p>"You know, Alice," Nicole said, "it really was." She looked over at Waverly, whose grin was as wide as her own. "I highly recommend it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>